The proposed study aims at obtaining basic information as to the pattern of electro-clinical seizure development in kindling preparation using rats, cats and subhuman primates. A series of neurochemical, pharmacological and surgical manipulations of such preparations is planned to investigate the vasic mechanism underlying the kindling phenomena and developmental pattern of chronic epileptogenic brain process. Our effort to obtain a profile of anti-convulsive as well as prophylactic potency of known anti-epileptic agents and related compounds will be continued using the kindling phenomena involving different functional brain sites and different species. Such study is anticipated to enable us to formulate the basis for more coherent understanding and rational utilization of antiepileptic drugs.